


pushback

by rudimentaryflair



Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pining, i have a complicated relationship with this drabble, pining!arthur, slightly? prosey?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/pseuds/rudimentaryflair
Summary: He is in an airport with a beautiful man.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	pushback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 4 of the AELDWS 2020 challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Détente  
> Genre: None  
> Word Count: 100

When Arthur sees him, he burns. There’s a poetic irony here about a thief getting his heart stolen. The kindling for his own love affair. 

A _détente_ requires a give and a take, and they’ve both made their lives from taking. Take away from nothing, and you get a shallow grave. He figures he should put down the shovel. 

He is in an airport with a beautiful man, and when he smiles, Arthur tells himself that he will wrench his gaze away and never look back, and that’ll be the end of it.

Yes, he’ll do that. Any second now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're one of the few people who are familiar with my writing style, I think this was the week you knew _immediately _which drabble was mine lol. I've got a fingerprint, and it's hella obvious once you know what to look for.__
> 
> __I'm rudimentaryflair on Tumblr!_ _


End file.
